


Who's your Daddy, George?

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Based on a real Quote Sapnap fucking said, Bottom George, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom George, Hickies, Kinda gets soft at the end, Light Dom/sub, Lots of kissing and flowery language, M/M, Riding, Sub Sapnap, They wrote the fanfiction for me, This is my work of course there are hickies and bruises, Top Sapnap, Topping from the Bottom, Yes these tags are correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Sapnap flew to England for George's birthday, and George just wanted to make fun of Sapnap for the "Who's your daddy" comment, but finds something even more fun to do instead.“You can’t just-”“What?” He asked in faux innocence, eyes glimmering with mischief as he used the position to sit up taller and look down on the boy who usually stood only an inch higher than he did. “You said it but I can’t?” He let his voice drip into feigned hurt, black eyes shining unreadably before the younger sat back some more, George raising an eyebrow at the hitched breaths and flustered expression his boyfriend made, a slight suspicion growing in the back of his mind. “I can’t tease you about the fact you said ‘who’s Daddy George’ on my birthday stream?”“George…” The younger’s voice trailed off into a soft whine.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 328
Collections: MCYT





	Who's your Daddy, George?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously Sapnap asked George who's his daddy after nearly killing him after George blew his house up on his own birthday. The fanfiction writes itself, thats all I can say on this one. See y'all at the bottom <3

George sighed fondly, pulling the headphones off his head with a chuckle, already standing up to check on the raven in his other room, taking a brief moment to stretch his legs that were stiff from sitting still for 2 hours. Once he felt more limber, it didn’t take long, he walked down the quiet hallway, leaning against the open doorway with a lazy smile as Sapnap chuckled with Dream on the phone. Sapnap had managed to come up to celebrate his birthday this year, Dream a bit too busy with his family to be able to. On one hand George was disappointed, but he still had Sapnap and that was beyond enough after last year being alone.

“I gotta go Dream, George is just watching me like a creep.” Sapnap laughed into the mic, hand already moving the mouse across the desk until it was hovering over the end call option. “I’ll call tomorrow, it's late here.” Another pause that had George just holding back soft huffs of impatience, instead pulling his phone out to check the time, birthday already gone as the clock ran closer to 1 am. “Bye Dream.” This time he didn’t wait for a response from the laughing and affable blond across the ocean, just clicking on the button while pulling his own headset off gently, black threads getting stuck in the creases before ripping out painlessly.

Sapnap gave him a mischievous grin, as if he had been planning some sort of trouble for George, even as bright black eyes blinked tiredly.  _ Jetlag is a bitch. _ George thought, figuring the younger would be tired from a messed up sleep schedule due to the vast time difference despite it not even being close to late back in Texas. Still, he smirked coyly in response, shifting to stand up straight and move across the carpeted floor, depositing himself into the younger boy’s lap with little grace and hearing a resulting exhale that showed surprise of the sudden weight. Warm hands snaked around his waist, tugging them closer together until their lips met easily, Sapnap moving slightly slower as his eyes slid closed. “You have a good birthday?” The younger boy asked gently against the British boy’s lips, taking in flushed pale cheeks with adoration that made George flush a softer color. 

“I guess so…” He trailed off, black eyes blinking at him wearily and he almost felt bad for wanting to tease the other, warm thumbs passing over the cloth on his ribs, tender and slow as Sapnap tipped his head up slightly, looking for another kiss. “Was better since I had ‘my daddy’ here.” He teased through smug lips and relaxed teeth, lax as the Texan stiffened beneath him, tired features turning more energetic as blood filled pretty tanned cheeks until the color was easily seen. 

“George!” Sapnap tried to protest, shifting in the seat gingerly as the mentioned boy simply adjusted around him, knees bracing on either side of the younger’s knees, the position tight and forcing the sides of his knees into the metal framing of the chair, but it was only a mild discomfort while George gingerly sat back, the curve of his ass resting on Sapnap’s knees for balance. “You can’t just-”

“What?” He asked in faux innocence, eyes glimmering with mischief as he used the position to sit up taller and look down on the boy who usually stood only an inch higher than he did. “You said it but I can’t?” He let his voice drip into feigned hurt, black eyes shining unreadably before the younger sat back some more, George raising an eyebrow at the hitched breaths and flustered expression his boyfriend made, a slight suspicion growing in the back of his mind. “I can’t tease you about the fact you said ‘who’s Daddy George’ on my birthday stream?”

“George…” The younger’s voice trailed off into a soft whine, looking more and more soft by the moment as his cheeks grew more colorful while he seemed to become embarrassed. He shifted slightly, averting his gaze as George’s smile turned from curious to knowing in an instant. Pale hands rested on the taller boy’s shoulder, warmth seeping through the cloth as George slid them up to cup at the boy’s jaw, tipping his head back to meet embarrassed black eyes that seemed more open due to his exhaustion.  _ He is so fucking cute. _

“Sapnap?” His heart fluttered at the soft noise that Sapnap made, pleading but not in the right way, not the way George was used to hearing come over the phone, garbled by static and leaving him cold with the distance that spanned between them by both ocean and land. It was clear, Sapnap was here with warm cheeks lines in stubble right between George’s soft palms, ripe for the taking but delicate with sleep. “Oh Sap.” He couldn’t help but utter quietly, leaning until their chests met, George still carefully perched on the chair to keep them from tipping over, pressing a neat kiss to the younger boy’s jawline, shivering at how the noise Sapnap made sent his skin rushing with goosebumps. 

“What?” Sapnap croaked in a somewhat dismissive but mostly defensive tone, attempting to wrestle some sort of control from the situation he had found himself in, held and measured in the older boy's seemingly calculated palm. 

“Do you like being called Daddy?” George let the words come out quietly, hardly louder than a whisper when they breezed into ears that shortly turned pink, black eyes looking only slightly ashamed when staring into adoring brown eyes. At the gentle question, and even gentler fingers tapping on his jawline encouragingly, Sapnap nodded meekly, embarrassed at the kink that he had tried to make into a joke turned into his boyfriend finding out, the sequence not dissimilar to an ember bursting into a wildfire as warmth burst through his limbs. “Words, Sap.”

At that he felt his lips twitch in annoyance, pretty lips that were meant to be kissed simply smirking at his apparent irritation. “Yeah, I do.” He managed, no less embarrassed even as those smug lips pressed to his own, hotter than before, more demanding. Teeth ran over his lips, tugging the small spanse of skin between them until his hands dug into pale thighs, gentle but frantic. Finally, still too long after the teasing George decided to put him through, a wet tongue pressed between his already parted teeth, the low groan that started in his stomach before ebbing up his throat into the older boy’s mouth making them both shiver. George’s tongue pressed in deeper, licking into his mouth firmly but gently, taking the actions slowly while stroking stubbled cheeks with his thumbs, drawing the raven in more until finally pulling apart, breathing hard as a thin trail still connected their mouths. 

“You are so cute.” Sapnap’s dark eyes darted to playful brown ones, apprehension building in his gut as George continued. “Am I cute, Daddy?”

“You-” Sapnap stuttered as George giggled, lips pursing before pressing them together again chastely, pulling away from warm hands that splayed across his thighs, shivering at the own cold breeze that wracked his frame without Sapnap’s warmth. “Yes.”  _ God he shouldn’t be allowed to talk like that. _ The breathy undertone that filled the shorter boy’s voice while eyes stared at him in awe made George’s gut coil painfully hot, almost saying damn the bed and wanting to ravish the tan boy in the uncomfortable chair. 

Instead he grabbed the younger boy’s warm hand, tugging insistently until Sapnap started to stand, the tent at the front of his jeans prominent. “Bed, I’m not letting you fuck me on the damn chair.” George said in a low hiss while Sapnap took his time, brows furrowing at the statement being said so casually, quickly recovering. 

“Yeah?” Sapnap found his voice again, smiling playfully as he let George tug him towards the bed before practically flinging him onto it. “Let me? I thought you said you wanted to top the first time?” He couldn’t help the words that fumbled from his lips, concerned he might have said more stupid words that would only aggravate the older. However, pearly white teeth grinned down at him, seeming more charmed by his clumsy words and making Sapnap flush a softer pink towards his neck, the sensation nearly painful as it pooled near his jawline. The brunet made a soft noise of amusement while pulling his own pants off without taking his eyes off Sapnap who followed quickly in pulling his shorts off. 

“I am.” George said simply, barely resisting a snicker at the confused look Sapnap gave him, not drawing the lines even as George sat on his hips, more carefully than before as he leaned over the other. “Just because your dick will be inside me doesn’t mean I’m not topping,  _ Daddy. _ ” The last part came out breathier than George wanted, cheeks flushed saying the words even as he kept his voice low, rubbing against Sapnap’s abdomen gently. His fingers danced across the hem of Sapnap’s dark shirt, hardly touching the soft and heated skin beneath as he tugged the shirt upward, Sapnap easily sitting up and letting the shorter boy pluck it off before their lips met tenderly, George only letting it last for a few moments before pushing Sapnap back down on his back, smirking at the startled expression the panting boy made.

“Jesus George.” Sapnap said, hands attaching themselves to George’s pale thighs, both groaning at the warmth that spread across tingling skin, George’s own hands rubbing over Sapnap’s nipples and eliciting another low groan that settled like molten sugar, sweet and thick and  _ hot _ under his skin. “Stop teasing I-”

“I know you’re tired Sap.” George said gently, teasing grin relaxing into something warmer, kinder and more sympathetic as he cupped the younger boy’s cheek, the warmth inviting and sweet. “I won't tease much more, but I need to stretch out.” Sapnap shuddered, dark eyes already needy and impatient, drowsiness lingering only at the fringes where equally dark lashes dropped slightly.  _ He’s so pretty. _ George smiled, rubbing his thumb across the younger boy’s warm cheek, the other’s chest rumbling at the affection, closing his eyes briefly and looking peaceful, even with flushed red cheeks. “You gonna be patient for me?”

“Yeah, just don’t wait too long.” Sapnap said quietly, reopening dark eyes with playful warmth lingering in them. “I might actually fall asleep if you do.” George quirked an eyebrow, only appearing unimpressed, pinching Sapnap’s cheek with a scoff. 

“Really? I’m not even making you prep me, but you really said you’ll fall asleep?” He asked, leaning forward a bit more to rummage through the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube shameless as Sapnap laughed nervously, somewhat flustered knowing the older boy had put lube somewhere so easy to access in the room he knew Sapnap was staying in. He knew they were going to fuck a few times while he was visiting, but something he forgot how forward George could be. Before he could linger on the thoughts too much plump lips pressed to his, siphoning any strings of rationality away as he melted into the warmth on his lips, parting his mouth as teeth nibbled chastising. He made a bemused chuckle, rubbing his thumbs across pale thighs hard, George panting against his lips and smirking. “You’re so annoying.” He only pretended to complain, pecking his lips once more before sitting up, uncapping the bottle easily. 

Sapnap’s breath caught at the sight above him. Dark brown hair was already mused and out of place, pretty pink lips slightly parted but still stretched into a confident smile that made Sapnap’s cock throb when combined with already deep brown eyes seemed black, a light yellow blur around the older’s frame from the lamp behind them, a visage that was otherworldly. “God George.” He whispered, dragging his hands further back to firmly grasp at the older’s ass, pale cheeks turning pink in response. “You’re so goddamn gorgeous.” 

George turned a deeper shade of pink, swallowing hard even as his own erection twitched in response, shaky hands pouring lube onto his fingers. “You’ve already said that Sap.” He tried to say playfully, Sapnap smirking tiredly and pulling the older’s cheeks apart briefly, shivering at the gasp George made. 

“I thought you were calling me Daddy tonight Gogy.” He snarked, the groan echoing through the room sounding only mildly frustrated. 

“I’m seriously going to buy you a gag before this week is over, do you ever stop being like this?” He could hardly take the complaint seriously when brown eyes were staring at him with a fond smile, reaching one pale hand behind away from curious and eager black eyes. Sapnap laughed, digging his fingers in until George made another soft gasp, each one like a drug and the raven was addicted to the sounds of pleasure that he could elicit, beyond content to let George take the lead, almost too tired to want this now. 

_ Almost _ .

“Yeah?” He teased, shifting to sit up slightly without letting go of the older boy’s ass, squeezing again eagerly, the look he got more heated and less amused, something about it only making his grin wider. He really was a brat. “What kind of gag?” 

George laughed, the sound cutting off as he whined from Sapnap pulling him apart again. “You actually want one?” He asked, letting the younger have his fun before George would strip it away easily, considering how tired he was. “How about an O ring, that way I can fuck your mouth or you without having to hear your incessant backtalk?” The last half of George’s sentence was strained, pressing a finger inside and shivering, wishing he had bothered to warm the lube up, but he was just as impatient as the younger he was half tempted to chastise. 

Sapnap chuckled with slight strain, eyes focused on pale features that shifted to pleasure and mild discomfort, shuddering in anticipation. “Yeah? You wanna fuck my mouth all you have to do it ask.” Dark eyes peered at him, making him feel small, the older’s smile gaining a deadly edge. 

“As if you want me to ask. You really just want me to _take_ what I want from you, isn’t that right _Daddy_?” George said, voice low and predatory as he forced his finger in more, shaking and cursing the fact he hadn’t bothered to finger himself in a while. Still he managed to smirk as Sapnap’s breath caught hearing the name, black eyes darkening further in lust, the greedy hands holding him apart squeezing so hard it almost hurt, brown eyes rolling back. “That hit a nerve didn’t it?” He rasped, not bothering to look at the other, skin he could feel twitching between his thighs answer enough. “Trust me, I’ll be taking a lot from you this week, and you’ll probably still have the nerve to ask for more.” The younger’s breath hitched again, his grin widening even as he moaned, pushing his finger around, desperately trying to find his prostate before he had to add a second finger.

“Jesus Christ George.” Sapnap scarcely breathed out, the sight of the boy above him making his brain short circuit and he was already practically running on fumes. “You can’t just say things like that.” At that dark eyes opened, coldly assessing him before the one hand that had been on his stomach for balance started to press down, knocking the breath out of him with a whine. 

“Shut up.” George growled, no longer bothering to find his prostate and pressing a second finger in, wincing at the burn but never letting his eyes leave a flushed red but tan cheeks, admiring how soft and vulnerable the other looked below him. He wanted to treasure him and wreck him in the same moment, desire pooling in his chest even as fatigue argued, fairly, that he didn’t have the time to right now. “You came up for my birthday, didn’t you?” He asked instead, pleased as Sapnap nodded, cheeks and body warm at the feral look in brown eyes that looked at him like he was a piece of meat, the smirk he got only furthering the feeling. “It's my birthday week, you can’t tell me what I can or can't say.” The raven trembled at the words, blinking in surprise and arousal as George moaned, pulling his hand up to now brace himself on Sapnap’s chest, hand nestled amongst short, dark curly hair. He spread his fingers apart, trying to speed up as much as he could, desperate black eyes only egging him on before greedy hands dared to pull his cheeks apart again. 

“George!” Sapnap gasped as the older’s hand lifted off his chest to reach behind, grabbing one large but warm hand and pulling it away, shuddering as he did have to lean back to avoid falling over, forcing his fingers in deeper. 

“You’ve lost permission to touch, move your other hand right now.” George grit out, fingernails digging into sensitive skin on the younger’s wrist when the other hand refused to move. “I said now, Daddy.” Without another wasted moment the younger removed his other hand with a whimper, fisting the bedsheet. “Such a brat, I just want to have you inside me but you can’t even behave.” 

“That's not fair, I want to touch you, feel you.” The raven tried to protest, fingernails pinching him again and cutting him off, trying to tug that hand away but the older boy’s grip was as unyielding as the hard look in deep brown eyes. 

“Doesn’t have to be, now shut up and wait, I’m almost done.” He spread his fingers apart again, squeezing Sapnap’s hand as he managed to squeeze a third finger, thighs shaking. He was going too fast but he was reaching the end of his patience for the time of night, each motion just bordering painful. “God, I can’t wait to ride you, its gonna feel so damned good.” George babbled, already feeling sweat from the effort beading on his forehead, tongue flitting out to gloss over his lips that were twisting into a strained grin while looking down at the younger boy. “You’re going to feel so good inside me Daddy, bet you can't wait to have me ride you.” George took care to drag out his words, a slightly whiny tone but they were low and he knew from the look in black eyes they made a heat pool further in the younger’s stomach.

Sapnap’s tongue felt thick, squeezing back on the older’s hand, breathing shakily as George moaned again, grinding back against his own fingers, ass grazing his erection. “George, please I can’t wait.” He tried, but a smug grin and breathy moan was his only response as the older spread his fingers apart, barely holding back a face, needing only a little bit more time. 

“Be patient.” George let out a sharp noise as Sapnap's free hand pinched his thigh, closing his eyes. “God I’m going to have to tie you up too aren’t I?” He mumbled, squeezing hard around the other’s hand and thrusting his fingers in, an obscene sound filling the room. “You’re such a brat, you really cant listen or help yourself can you?” The question was rhetorical, but a whine still answered him, low and needy enough to give him goosebumps, cheeks heating up. “I’ll tie you up and fucking gag you so I can do whatever I fucking want to you,  _ Daddy _ , and I won’t stop until I’m satisfied.” George spread his fingers again, trembling at the stretch and that he fingertips barely grazed against his sweet spot, not nearly enough. “I’ll _ruin_ you, and then I might put you back together if you were good.” He shuddered, the image of Sapnap tied up and writhing, begging through a gag making his blood boil, eyes narrow as he stared down the younger who was hanging on his every word, fingers twitching on his shaky thighs. “Or maybe I’ll keep you like that so you’ll never forget I’m the one in charge here, no matter how much you want to pretend otherwise.” George let out a soft moan, spreading his fingers again and trembling. 

“Please.” Sapnap rasped, black eyes already tired with sleep now foggy with desire that George snapped at, wanting more, wishing they both weren’t so tired but grateful they had a whole week to play this dance.

“You like that?” George didn’t need to ask, smirk knowing as Sapnap writhed between his thighs, fingers pinching the sensitive skin. “I should have figured you would have, Sappy.” He breathed out shakily, eyes fluttering as he made another motion, hardly satisfied with how prepared he was, but too impatient to spend much longer on it. “Please to what? What do you want Sap?” He smirked, knowing words were hard for the younger and tired boy. 

The raven swallowed hard, licking his lips as smug lips twisted in his direction, mocking him for his submission, making him burn hot. Warmth lingered in those eyes, burning him into sweet compliance they both wanted, almost guilty at how easy he was making it but he didn’t have the energy to fight, to brat more than he already had.  _ I have all week to do this more. _ “ I can’t wait George please tell me you’re ready.” The older boy only snickered before letting it trail off into an airy moan, pink tongue flitting out to wet his lips. “You, fuck, I want you George please.” He quickly said, hoping it was the right answer, shivering as George hummed approvingly. 

“So cute when you beg for me Daddy.” George said slyly, watching ears burn a hot pink as he removed his fingers, nearly whimpering at the empty feeling. “I’ll be nice and ride you since you asked so nicely.” Sapnap nearly scoffed, amused by the shorter boy acting as if he wasn’t flushed red and just as desperate as him. He held it back, certain George would make him wait longer if he so much as breathed wrong, not that he would mind that but not tonight when he was so tired he could hardly think rationally. That fact he could even realize to hold back the scoff was surprising enough. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled shyly, a soft squeeze on his hand approving and gentle enough to make him sigh in content while thighs shifted down, letting the tension fall away. He gasped when a warm and soft hand grabbed his dick, giving him a few lazy strokes and his hips twitching up while his hand reached up to rest on George’s thighs again. “Oh fuck George.” He breathed out, blinking rapidly at the shorter boy before whining when the hand moved to his base, stilling. He was quickly pacified when the other lined him up, eyes rolling back as the head of his cock caught on the older boy’s rim, using all his will power to not just thrust up into the other. He hand dug into pretty pale thighs hard enough to know there would be bruises there, almost smug at the tremble he got in response, unable to linger on it as the older boy slowly started to lower himself. “Oh god you’re so- fuck, tight George.” George bit out, the pressure nearly painful as his chest heaved in effort, George’s own face red and breath shallow as he slowly sat down, hands twitching at how full and early painful the stretch was. He spent a few heartbeats letting his thumbs rub over the younger’s trembling chest, arms shaking slightly as he collected himself. 

“Shit Sap you feel so good.” George finally bit out, shuddering at the twitch the other’s cock made, fully seated now. Sapnap’s face was flushed and tense, fingertips just barely loosening their hold on George’s thighs while breathing shallowly. The sight alone made George want to tease the other, play it out longer just to see how worked up Sapnap could get when he was tired. A needy whine ripped through the room, Sapnap’s lips barely parting as the sound reverberated in his chest, fingertips going slack as the younger’s cock twitched inside George. 

  
  


“George, please I need.” George’s breath hitched at the wrecked tone and glassy eyes that barely peaked open to stare at him, his body tensing around Sapnap who made another noise, quieter this time. “I need you George fuck, kiss me or fuck me I dont care George just-” He was cut off by George leaning over, wincing as the motion caused Sapnap to somehow feel bigger, the friction almost painful as their lips met. Sapnap was desperate as ever, nipping at George’s lips with ferver, moaning in gratuity as George only bit his lip once, parting his mouth open for George to slip his tongue in, shivering as pale hands raced up and down his sides, lighter than feathers but sharper than nails. 

“Sapnap.” George murmured against his lips, sounding reverent and warm in a way that made the younger’s stomach churn in familiar and comforting emotion that had him swiping his thumbs across pale thighs gently, carefully rubbing out bruises he left. Warm brown pools continued to spread the fire that had burned through his bones, leaving him as ash for the brunet to sweep away or use to rebuild him, and when long delightful fingers cupped the bottom of his jaw to tip his face gently he decided he didn’t care whatever way it went. “You are so gorgeous.” He chuckled softly at that, pursing his lips only slightly while George offered a strained but smarmy smile, leaning in close enough for their lips to meet should either move even an inch. “So pretty, so perfect for me aren’t you Daddy?” His eyes darkened in desire, a low hum vibrating loe in his chest, fingertips growing only slightly harder, brown eyes matching in their intensity.

“George.” Sapnap said, tongue a little more in place before pressing their lips together, grateful for the older to simply smirk at him and match his motions, taking it slower until George’s tongue lightly pressed against the crease in his lips. He pulled away, only amusement in dark brown eyes, visible. “Let me fuck you, let me make you feel good.” He mumbled in request, dancing his fingertips along George’s outer leg, grasping the space right above narrow hips, thumbs digging in slightly. “Please.”

George shuddered, the warm hands on his body were firm, not demanding despite the look in dark eyes that burned low. He swiped his thumbs across tanned cheeks, affection fanning in black eyes while he gently ground his hips down, the younger letting out a meek whine and shallowly grinding up, hands still  _ holding _ him but not in place.  _ What a sap. _ He thought to himself while thumbs tracing along his hip bones pleasantly while he pulled up, shivering at the empty feeling as he waited to feel the tip of Sapnap’s cock at his entrance before slowly driving back down. Tanned features were lax between his two palms, George somehow getting the impression he was holding his entire world in his hands simply by seeing the blissed out expression the younger wore, looking tired but euphoric. “Let me do this for a bit, then you can, Daddy.” The words were playful, they always had been, but the way Sapnap’s expression relaxed further, impossibly so, gingerly leaning into George’s hands and letting the older cradle his face made George’s heart swell. He thumbed across the skin again, lips parting to speak as George shivered, Sapnap’s submission something that always made him feel soft and amazed and seeing it was potent in a way he could never get used to. 

“Hurry up then.” He said gently with a strained tone, black eyes reopening to meet George’s eyes. “I’m going to lose it if you keep being so nice to me.” He then admitted in a softer tone, George easily gliding his hands up from Sapnap’s cheek to black hair, threads streaming through his fingers as he brought their lips together with a quiet huff, beyond amused, keeping the motions gentle, Sapnap feeding into it with equal tender emotion. 

“What, you want me to be mean?” He asked innocently as they pulled away, shivering as he rose up again, Sapnap’s shudders larger, more visceral as he dropped back down, the hands in black hair dropping back down, moaning as he felt the younger's cock graze against his prostate. 

The hands on his hips squeezed, fingertips twitching and a sharp exhale falling from pink lips, their breaths mixing together when George leaned in for another kiss, Sapnap easily opening his mouth to let the brunet dip in. Sapnap keened as George made another rise and fall, still drinking in the soft whimper George made before the brunet shifted ever so slightly, their mouths falling apart and panting softly. “No.” Sapnap breathed out, squeezing again and gently rolling his hips, figuring what the older wanted. “Not right now at least.” He then added when brown pools twinkled in teasing, knowing the other would be ready to call him out for a perceived false statement. 

“Yeah?” The brunet asked delicately, a final swipe of thumbs across cheeks before moving his hands to rest heavily on the raven’s chest, bracing himself with a wicked grin, no longer able to hold back on at least verbally teasing the needy and tired boy. “You like me being nice to you Daddy?”

“ _ Oh Fuck George.”  _ He hissed out, rocking his hips up carefully as George made another motion, both moaning, hands each scrambling for the other desperately. “Yeah, I like you being nice to me.” He rushed to answer when fingernails just barely pressed against him, the pain minor but sharp, an effective warning. “I love you.”

George brought their lips together again, shivering at the needy groan and possessive motion across his skin, Sapnap’s hands hungry but behaved as the younger pulled him closer, holding him and kissing harder. The brunet laughed, pulling away and moaning as Sapnap thrust up, a little quicker and deeper, trembling as the first thrust rode across George’s prostate. “I love you too.” He breathed out when Sapnap leaned up to catch his lips, still gentle and delicate but possessive and warm without apology, each rub and motion serving to pull George impossibly closer, thumbs digging in before passing over in apology only to repeat the motion. 

“I’m so close already Gog.” He finally muttered, shifting enough to mouth carefully on the crux of George’s neck, teeth skimming over pale skin teasingly while soft velvet lips appeased the mildly offended skin. “Can I?” 

George laughed, flushed and cock leaking between them. He dropped one hand from Sapnap, wrapping lithe fingers around himself with a low groan. “Go ahead.” He nearly sputtered in his next words as the younger wasted no time, thrusting up quickly and using the grip he had on George’s waist to hold him still, practically jackhammering in. “Shit.” He bit out, ignoring the cheeky look in dark eyes, meeting it with something coy as he brought their faces closer together. His boy, for all the good he had been, somehow always needed to be reminded of who really was in charge, and George would delight in ripping the sweet raven back to a heel each time, with rough or gentle hands, or sharp words, or- “Yeah, fuck me  _ Daddy. _ ” The words were hissed and low, dripping with dark honey that the raven haired boy snapped up, their lips meeting in a less delicate manner. Teeth bit as pink lips, moans coming from both boys as Sapnap’s hips pressed up again ruthlessly. Sapnap’s voice rang low in his chest in a semblance of a whine, only adding a softer tone to his next sentence, making George’s hand on the younger’s body pull more, wanting more of whatever the raven had to offer.

“You feel so good.” Sapnap babbled as they pulled away, lips shiny with spit as George moaned, Sapnap’s cock pressed to his prostate, speeding his hand up. “So hot and tight around me, so good to me.” George shuddered and pulled the raven into another kiss, biting hard on pink lips to get a moan and stuttering thrust. “Fuck George.”

The brunet, wriggled in an iron grip, only mildly surprised the raven had this much strength available so tired, moaning again when Sapnap highlighted the thoughts with a harsh thrust, George’s cock leaking. “Fuck, you gonne cum inside me?” He drawled out, groaning as Sapnap’s pace sped up, erratic but hard, every other thrust slamming into the bundle of nerves that dragged him to the edge of his own orgasm. “God you’re so big and good, I’m so close Sap.” 

Teeth nibbled his jawline, George tipping his head back as Sapnap sucked a hard red mark into his neck. “Fuck George, you’re so fucking pretty and hot.” The raven mumbled, moving slightly to leave another mark, darker this time, into a pale neck, moaning as George’s body tenses around him. 

George shuddered, hand on his own cock speeding up as Sapnap’s barrelled into him again, rocking his body and making him full on twitch. He let out a wordless whine as another perfectly placed thrust rocked through him, tensing up. Sapnap’s teeth dug into his neck as he came, George following soon after with warm splashes of cum spilling between their bodies, Sapnap grinding up a few more times, grip on pale hips hardening for seconds before slowly rubbing low and soft circles as they both caught their breath, the brunets clean hand passing over flushed and sweaty tanned skin with gentle reverence, affection in each small motion.

Thin fingers, ones not covered in cum, threaded through raven hair before gently leaning under a tanned jaw, tipping black eyes up to meet warm browns. “How was that Daddy?” Sapnap barked a laugh, ignoring the mess between their stomachs to pull the slightly shorter boy towards him, skin flush together. George made several noises of complaint that Sapnap promptly ignored, grinning tiredly while tucking his head under a pale jaw, pressing a soft but lingering kiss to the brunet’s neck. 

“Good Gogy, so good.” He finally answered one he caught his breath, feeling George roll his eyes before finally getting enough leeway to look up into a practically asleep raven, softening only slightly and only partially guilty for what he had to do next. Without much tact the brunet pinched at the younger boy’s side hard enough to make him jump with a pout. “What?”

George nearly smiled, Sapnap was such an idiot, but at least he was George’s idiot. With a chaste kiss, he offered the reason almost apologetically. “I’m not letting us sleep covered and filled with cum, lets go shower quickly.” He whispered delicately, breath fanning over Sapnap’s face as the younger processed what he said. 

Sapnap blinked and groaned loudly, eyes closing to avoid rolling them as he tipped away only slightly, hands easily falling from George’s hips, light purple marks lingering and already growing in color. 

This time George did giggle, amused by the younger who cut the sound off by leaning forward and bringing them into another gentle kiss, George simply giving into it happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad, I'm not terribly familiar with Daddy kink writing but let me say I wanted to have a twist on it, since its almost always Daddy Dom, I hope this was satisfying or atleast an interesting read for you guys.
> 
> Oh, if anybody wanted to follow me on twitter or something my @ is _SmutandSimping_. I do a bit of rambling and complaining/talking about projects/wip's on there. Slowly becoming more active. But I atleast wont spam your timeline! <3
> 
> Speaking of projects, my next few projects are looking like a follow up chapter to **Dream writes fanfic** (I got an idea but this will be my lowest priority work), a **Georgenap fic about Sap learning to be loud** (highest priority since its always 1k strong at this point), a **Dreamnap Smp smutshot** (Mid tier priority) and finally getting back to work on my SMP work, **Whatever it takes** in general. Had to do a lot of plot reworking once the freaking election plot-line happened, so it still will be a while and likely wont post until 80-90% of it is done, but it will be coming back for anybody who wanted to read it still. <3
> 
> Thanks everybody so much for reading this and my works, I love y'all for taking the time to read my stuff so really thanks <33


End file.
